onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Jozu
| jname = ジョズ | rname = Jozu | ename = Jozu | first = Chapter 234, Episode 151 | affiliation = Whitebeard Pirates | occupation = 3rd Division Commander, Pirate | epithet = | birth = November 11th | bounty = Unknown | jva = Takashi Nagasako }} : The subject of this article is sometimes known by various other spellings of his name. is the commander of the Whitebeard Pirates' 3rd division. Appearance Jozu is a big, very muscular, broad-chested, heavily-armored and dark-skinned man, called a giant by Crocodile. Even when standing in a hunched position, he is roughly twice Crocodile's height. He has a long face with black stripe-like patterns for a beard and hairstyle. His legs are relatively thin in comparison to his muscular arms. He appears battle-hardened and has a perpetual scowl on his face. The dark armor he wears and his hair style are very similar to that of an Aztec warrior, with red-bolted darl shoulder pads (the bolts were later changed to gray). On his chest he has a green cuirass, whose front and back portions are connected by metal straps that go over both his collarbones. The cuirass' color was later changed to a rusty red color. Around his waist there is a big, elaborated golden belt, worn over what looks like a green skirt similar to the ones worn by Aztecs, with golden decorations near the edge. He also wears what look like studded, black and gold large-buckled shoes or boots and matching black studded pants. During the battle at the summit, he lost his right arm. Twenty two years ago, Jozu wore a black tanktop and a red sash instead of armor and had a much thinner neck, but otherwise looked the same as he is today. In the past when Whitebeard declared Fishman Island his territory, Jozu is seen wearing a different tanktop design. Gallery Personality Jozu is a gruff, fairly quiet individual who tends to point out info to his crewmates. He appears to be quite unrelenting to his enemies as he had no qualms in attempting to strike an almost-downed Crocodile a second time immediately after a first hit. He is loyal to Whitebeard and his crew, having protected them in at least three instances. However, this loyalty can be taken advantage of, as Aokiji freezes him the moment he was distracted by Marco being injured by Kizaru. Abilities and Powers As the commander of the 3rd division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Jozu has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. He was one of the few men unaffected by the powerful Haki released by the Yonko Shanks. He is very experienced, as he was shown as a member of the Whitebeard Pirates from the times of Gol D. Roger. .]] He is one of the strongest members of the Whitebeard Pirates, as shown by his position as the 3rd division commander. During the Marineford war, Jozu was powerful enough to fight on par against the Shichibukai and Marine admirals. Jozu has outstanding brute strength, comparable to that of the Giant Squad Marines, if not greater. He picked up and hurled an immense iceberg at a great distance at the giants protecting Marineford. The iceberg was so enormous that it was at least ten times as big as any of the Giant Squad's members. Thus, Jozu has demonstrated one of the greatest strength feats seen in the series, though it is currently unknown how losing his right arm will affect his strength. Despite his massive body, his speed and reflexes are on par with his brute force. This speed, combined with his Haki, makes Jozu (especially when he's in his Diamond form) particularly dangerous against Logia users, who are normally used to simply letting strikes pass them with their intangibility; when he attacked Crocodile after the latter attempted to take Whitebeard's life, Crocodile commented on both the great speed and strength of the attack and had little time to recover from the blow. He possesses incredible endurance as well, shown when he takes a point-blank range sandstorm from Crocodile and coming out completely uninjured despite being positioned at the eye of the storm (as well as being in his default form due to having his Devil Fruit power inactive at the time). Devil Fruit Jozu has eaten a currently unnamed Devil Fruit that allows him to transform parts and most likely all of his body, into diamond. This power has earned him the nickname "Diamond Jozu". It is a Paramecia-type due to the fact he did not reform his arm after it was severed,One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 590, Jozu's arm remains missing. nor has he been seen producing diamond outside the perimeter of his body. Jozu's powers give him the ability to greatly increase his offensive and defensive capabilities, as his already strong physical attacks are enhanced by the density of his diamond body.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 560 and Episode 469, Jozu slams into Crocodile. His defenses seem to enhance exponentially, and he is able to block the strongest slash in the world from the world's greatest swordsman, Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk, with no visible damage to himself as Diamond is the hardest substance in the world which would make Jozu's defence stronger then any Tekkai and Armament Haki. However, when his body is not in full diamond form, he is still vulnerable to Aokiji's freezing abilities as well as other attacks. Other than that, Jozu is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. The named Devil Fruit techniques used by Jozu are as follows: * : Basically a powerful tackle, Jozu rushes towards an enemy at high speed and slams the person with his diamond-transformed forearm, dealing damage and launching the target a fair distance back. This was first seen being used against Crocodile. This technique's name is derived from the diamond cut, "Brilliant". In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, its name is the same. * : Jozu's attack exclusive to the game Unlimited Cruise SP. It is a simple punch from the left, with his fist turned into diamond. Cabochon is a type of gemstone cut. * : Jozu's attack exclusive to the game Unlimited Cruise SP. Jozu holds his arms above his head, turns them into diamond, and slams them down on his opponent. Octagon is a type of diamond cut. * : Jozu's attack exclusive to the game Unlimited Cruise SP. While on solid ground, Jozu smashes the ground, grabs a huge chunk of earth, and throws it onto his opponents. So far, Jozu has only thrown ice (he also throws ice in Unlimited Cruise, even when he is not standing on ice). Dispersion is a light phenomenon that occurs in diamonds. Haki Jozu proved himself a proficient user of Busoshoku Haki when he successfully attacked and harmed Logia users in two separate instances. He launched a devastating surprise attack against Crocodile that knocked him a great distance back and that also caused him to bleed immensely. Later, he launched another surprise attack against Admiral Aokiji, which shattered his ice form but also caused Aokiji to bleed from the mouth. History Past When Shiki dropped by Whitebeard's ship after escaping from Impel Down two years after Gol D. Roger's execution, Jozu was seen in the background, but much thinner and without any armor. Jozu was also seen when Whitebeard declared Fishman Island his territory. Thatch's Murder After the murder of Thatch at the hands of Marshall D. Teach, Ace decided to search for Blackbeard and make him pay for what he did. However, Whitebeard, who was feeling uneasy, told Ace not to go, something that Ace did not want to hear. Jozu was one of the crew members who protested to Ace leaving the ship and going after Teach, but this was in vain. Jaya Arc Like Marco, Jozu first appeared as a background character, but unlike Marco, he did not get any dialogue.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Jozu's first appearance. It wasn't until later that he was identified by name and role in Whitebeard's crew.One Piece Manga - Vol. 45 Chapter 434, Jozu is named. Post Enies Lobby Arc Like Marco, Jozu displayed a knowledge of what would happen when Shanks boarded their ship and commented on how Shanks' spirit was as strong as ever. Marineford Arc Jozu showed up at Marineford with the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies from the New World, in order to save Portgas D. Ace from execution. Including him and Marco, all the division commanders were ready to battle. When Mihawk, the greatest swordsman in the world, sent the strongest slash in the world towards the Moby Dick and Whitebeard, Jozu intercepted the attack, and was able to effectively stop it in its tracks by becoming diamond. Shortly afterwards, he destroyed a section of ice, picked up an enormous iceberg, and hurled it at the Marineford giants, but this was in turn nullified by Akainu's magma Devil Fruit powers. However, this failed assault proved to be indirectly useful shortly afterwards, when Luffy and the Impel Down prisoners arrived and were able to land safely in the water instead of the ice. He then launched a surprise assault at Crocodile after the latter's attempt to kill Whitebeard, and landed a devastating hit, thereby demonstrating his ability to use Haki. Moments before he was able to land a second blow on Crocodile, Donquixote Doflamingo, who had jumped on Jozu's back, stopped him in his tracks with his puppeteer power, and asked Crocodile if the two could team up. Crocodile refused and sent both Jozu and Doflamingo (along with several Marines and pirates, Buggy included) flying with a massive sandstorm. Jozu was then seen shocked when Squard stabbed Whitebeard. Later, Whitebeard told him to get ready for their trump card, in which Little Oars Jr. was to smash one of their ships through the opening of the Encircling Wall and into the plaza; after its success, Jozu was seen with his crewmates. When Admiral Aokiji attempted to halt Whitebeard's advance, Jozu intervened in the battle and smashed Aokiji into pieces, telling his captain to press on. As Aokiji reformed, all the while bleeding from the mouth, he murmured Jozu's epithet, and the two resumed their fight, which appeared to be evenly matched. When Jozu witnessed Marco getting struck by Kizaru's lasers, he called out Marco's name; Aokiji then took advantage of Jozu's distraction and froze over his arm. Soon afterward, he was shown entirely frozen falling to the ground. Sometime after Ace had been freed, Jozu was carried away to the escape ship by his comrades, specifically by Blenheim, another division commander, where he was eventually thawed out. However, he was not present during both Ace and Whitebeard's deaths. Post-War Arc Jozu was seen alongside all of the other Whitebeard Pirates at Ace and Whitebeard's funeral on an island in the New World. Major Battles * Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. the Marines and Shichibukai ** Jozu vs. Dracule Mihawk (just stopped Mihawk's attack at Whitebeard) ** Jozu vs. Giant Squad (intercepted by Akainu) ** Jozu vs. Crocodile ** Jozu vs. Crocodile vs. Doflamingo ** Jozu vs. Admiral Aokiji Anime and Manga Differences In his first appearance in the anime, it was not known yet that he would later be revealed as a commander, and as such, he had a generic and vastly different appearance than he does now. After the correction, Jozu was shown wearing a green cuirass that had red bolts on its shoulder pads. In Opening 13, however, the color scheme had been changed: his cuirass is red, and the bolts are gray. In the manga, Jozu blocked the attack from Mihawk with his body. In the anime he was forced back and then deflected it into the sky. In the anime, he was seen smirking when he blocked Mihawk's strike and after he hurled the iceberg. In the manga, he has never once been depicted smiling. Translation and Dub issues Before the official romanization of his name was revealed, Jozu's name was often spelled differently in different translations. These include Joss, Jaws, and Jose to name a few. In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, his name is confirmed to be Jozu.One Piece Manga - One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, Jozu's name is confirmed. Trivia * After the war, Jozu appeared with his arm still intact in Chapter 590 of the Shonen Jump version; in Volume 60, however, the mistake was corrected as his bandaged arm was erased. **Prior to the correction, this led many people to believe that Jozu's Devil Fruit was a Logia-type, since his arm was still attached to the rest of his body. * In an SBS, Oda was asked if Jozu also had a diamond penis. Oda simply replied and said yes, Jozu's penis was diamond. * Jozu is a support character in One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World. References Site Navigation ca:Jozu it:Jaws zh:鑽石裘斯 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Amputees Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies